Mereka: Dan Kesalahpahaman dalam Konsep Cinta
by meliorism
Summary: Karena ada sesuatu yang salah dengan cara mereka menyikap konsep cinta. Tentang bagaimana pola pikir merubah gagasan cinta yang paling dasar.
1. Karena nestapa kita abadi, sayang

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

Warning: saya patah hati, typos.

* * *

i. Karena nestapa kita abadi, sayang.

Dan dalam keremangan Sugawara menemukannya; meratap pada Tuhan yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia sembah. Pada lututnya ia jatuh, doa-doanya terbebat dalam eratnya kepalan tangan yang membiru. Tak ada raungan, hanya saja tarikan napas yang tercekat begitu menyiksa untuk diperdengarkan.

"Aku hanya ingin pengampunan."

"Itu bahkan bukan dosa," Sugawara bersandar pada ambang pintu, memperhatikan lekat-lekat. "itu bukan seperti kau telah menembak mati seseorang."

Oikawa Tooru terkekeh. Sarkas. Tapi sejengkal pun ia tidak bergeser. "Aku memang bukan menembak mati seseorang. Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin pengampunan."

"Pengampunan karena kalian selesai begitu saja?"

Lalu tawa meledak sampai-sampai Sugawara terkejut dan mundur selangkah. Kepalan tangan itu akhirnya terlepas karena Oikawa harus mencari sesuatu untuk memastikan ia tidak terjatuh sebab lututnya terlalu lemas karena ia tertawa terlalu kencang. Tapi Oikawa berpikir ia mungkin tidak akan tahan berdiri karena pertanyaan itu terlalu lucu dan tawanya masih belum reda, jadi ia putuskan untuk duduk di ranjangnya.

Oikawa tertawa karena terlalu bingung: apakah Sugawara Koushi begitu tolol sampai-sampai harus menanyakan hal itu? Atau apakah dirinya sendiri yang terlalu tolol (dan mungkir) untuk mencerna kenyataan dalam pertanyaan itu?

"Aku menginginkan pengampunan karena kami pernah saling mencintai," Sahutnya setelah tawanya reda. "Dan dengan bodohnya aku memaksakan segala macam konsep-konsep tolol seperti; Cinta dapat menyelesaikan segalanya, atau dengan cinta kita dapat menaklukan dunia berdua. Lalu dengan seenak jidatnya kami menolak kenyataan bahwa semua itu hanyalah utopis belaka."

"Dan aku ingin sebuah validasi dari konsep-konsep itu. Aku ingin ia mengangguk dan berkata 'tentu saja' lalu memeluk dan mencium keningku dan cinta akan menenggelamkan kami berdua dalam keabadian."

"Tolol. Pada akhirnya detik jam menamparku dan aku sadar selama ini aku hanya menyakitinya. Dan kau tau pada akhirnya aku sadar aku tak pernah mencintainya."

Sebelum Sugawara sempat memberi respon, Oikawa telah kembali pada posisi awalnya. Genggamannya lebih erat, tundukannya lebih dalam. Dalam keremangan kembali ia perhatikan bagaimana Oikawa kembali pada nerakanya. Kali ini terdengar rapalan dari bibirnya. Bukan, bukan doa, karena bahkan Oikawa tidak ingin dosa-dosanya termaafkan dan ia juga tidak akan memohon pada siapapun untuk memaafkan dosanya.

Karena satu-satunya yang keluar dari bibirnya setelah itu hanya satu nama yang dirapal berulang-ulang; _**Iwaizumi Hajime**_ **.**

Karena pengampunan yang ia butuhkan hanya datang dari satu manusia; _**Iwaizumi Hajim**_ _ **e.**_


	2. Untukmu: dunia, semesta, abadi

ii. Dan aku memuja keabadian ketika kita berada di semesta yang berbeda.

Sugawara sepenuhnya sadar kalau ia hanya berdiri sendiri pada puing-puing yang sunyi. Tidak, ia tidak setolol Oikawa yang mencintai terlalu dalam hingga melupakan bahwa banyak hal-hal duniawi yang masih perlu diurus. Sugawa mencintainya dengan sadar, dengan membumi, tanpa konsep-konsep dan tanpa omong kosong yang tidak masuk akal. Ia mencintai dengan api yang temaram, tidak menggebu, tapi hangat.

Dan tidak ada kesalahan yang terjadi. _Ia kira_.

Tapi terkadang hati memilih egoist dengan pengandai-andaian mengenai mereka berdua di keabadian, tentang mereka berdua di masa tua dengan rambut beruban dan saling menertawai bagaimana bisa mereka bisa terjebak berdua dan kutukan pernyihir mana yang begitu kuat sampai bisa mengutuk hati mereka hingga tak bisa terpisahkan.

"Bukannya ini sudah terlalu lama? Tidakkah seharusnya kau berhenti?" Oikawa bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sugawara yang berada dua langkah didepannya.

"Berisik. Setidaknya doaku lebih tulus dan aku percaya doaku lebih akan dikabulkan dibanding doa dari seseorang yang bahkan tak percaya bahwa Tuhan itu ada."

"Tidak sopan," Oikawa mendecih. "Serius, kau perlu berhenti Koushi. Ia bahkan memilih menyerah dan memilih untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian. Dan cintamu itu salah."

Sugawara berbalik. Raut wajahnya bahkan tidak berubah. "Tau apa kau tentang cinta ketika kau saja tidak tau apa itu cinta. Dan dia tidak meninggalkanku."

"Ia telah mengajarkanku sebelumnya bagaimana kami harus menyikapi tentang perbedaan jarak. Tentang bagaimana kami harus mengobati luka yang mungkin akan hadir kala mili itu terus terentang. Tidak sepertimu yang egois dan mencintai seseorang sampai 'cinta' yang kau agung-agungkan itu menyakiti Iwaizumi-san. Tidak sepertimu yang–"

"Adalah sebuah dosa jika kau masih mencintai seseorang yang telah lama berselang." Dan kalimat yang diucapkan Oikawa tanpa aba-aba itu mengunci bibirnya terlalu rapat. Sugawara terlalu terkejut, sampai-sampai ia lupa bagaimana cara membantah pernyataan tersebut. "Aku memang mencintai seseorang terlalu dalam sampai aku menyakiti dirinya, tapi kau mencintai seseorang terlalu dalam sampai kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Hentikan ini, Sugawara"

Sugawara terlalu terkejut untuk merespon, jadi ia mengabaikan Oikawa dan terus berjalan. Kali ini Oikawa menyamakan langkahnya.

"Bahkan jika itu perlu untuk menjadi seorang pendosa, aku akan melakukannya." Sugawara berbisik pelan. "Hatiku tersalib untuknya. Aku terlalu mencintainya sampai aku lupa bahwa cinta tidak akan membawanya kembali pada kehidupan. Aku terlalu mencintainya sampai aku lupa bahwa dia sendiri yang menyerah pada luka hatinya dan memilih pergi ke semesta yang berbeda. Logikaku merelakannya, tapi hati tetap mencari dirinya pada deik-detik terakhir pergantian hari."

"Karena pada akhirnya aku masih ingin menyentuhnya."

Dan sepanjang jalan menuju pulang dari areal pemakaman, tak henti Sugawara menggumam eulogi untuknya, seseorang yang pernah (dan masih) menjadi tujuan akhir dari segala renjana yang ditujukan pada hati terakhir yang menyerah pada kehidupan: _**Sawamura Daichi**_.


	3. Tidak ada batas kegilaan disini

iii. Tidak ada batas kegilaan disini.

Pada akhirnya pola pikir manusialah yang membuat cinta salah arti. Karena pada akhirnya yang kita inginkan hanyalah kesenangan belaka, sebuah penghiburan setelah lelah dengan lolucon kehidupan yang terlalu getir, dan pada cinta kita mencari pelarian. Lalu kami agung-agungkanlah konsep cinta tersebut sampai kami lupa batas kewarasan.

Sebentar, tunggu dulu.

 _Bukankah memang tidak ada batas kewarasan dalam cinta?_

 **FIN***

* * *

a/n: *serius, tidak ada yang benar-benar berakhir, kan? Bahkan kematian sendiri adalah awal, kan?


End file.
